


my love turned around and i fell

by gaysatan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysatan/pseuds/gaysatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You heard me. Take. It. Off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love turned around and i fell

“You know, I think I understand that whole ‘When I say ‘Vol-’ you say ‘-tron’ nonsense,’” Keith said as the door to Lance’s room slid smoothly open. He entered the room without an invitation or upward glance, fiddling with one of his gloves. “I mean, it’s stupid, but I get it. If you wanna try again, that’d be—”

Keith finally looked up and immediately forgot how he had planned on finishing that sentence. Really, he forgot what he had even been talking about all together. As soon as his eyes had landed on Lance, everything else seemed completely irrelevant. He couldn’t fathom a world existing outside of that bedroom, outside of the image before him. Lance, who had been standing in front of his mirror, admiring his new purchase, stood with his shoulders drawn up. Keith couldn’t see his face, but he knew what expression the other boy must have been making. He felt his own face heat up as his eyes grew wide as Lance finally turned from the mirror to face him.

“Haha… uh, hey, Keith,” Lance said, his shock at being discovered prematurely impeding his usual wit.

“Take it off,” he said, clenching his teeth.

Lance laughed again, more confidently this time, having regained his footing after his initial surprise. “What, you don’t like it?” He posed sweetly, cocking his head to the side and elongating his neck. Keith’s eyes were briefly drawn to that stretch of skin, before they snapped back, almost without his permission, to Lance’s face.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Lance’s face was slowly reddening. He’d never seen Keith look at him that way before: cheeks flushed, eyes wide, body rigid, as though he was using all his strength to hold himself back. Adrenaline started pumping through Lance’s veins in anticipation of what he knew was coming.

“No,” he said cheekily, and stuck his tongue out, even though he knew the gesture would be lost on Keith. Finally, Keith’s resolve seemed to break, and he lunged at Lance’s face.

“ _Take that fucking mask **off**!_ ” Keith bellowed as he began chasing Lance around his room and out into the hallway. Lance, meanwhile, was laughing maniacally, holding on to the back of his Shrek mask for dear life as he sprinted past an exasperated Hunk and Pidge.

It is uncertain how long Keith’s pursuit lasted, but ultimately, neither the mask nor Lance were seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> yea the title is from cascada's 2007 hit bad boy  
> my friend told me the other day about one of her friends buying 10 shrek masks and everything after that was a blur  
> this is only rated teen and up cuz its SUGGESTIVE im thinking of the children  
> 


End file.
